Ed, The Host?
by Mitchi Takahashi
Summary: Edward falls into a river and ends up in a fountian. Haruhi finds him and saves his life but in return he has to do something for her... Story is better then the summery, I suck at summerys! FYI major Edvy!
1. The Fountian

A/N: I'm REALLY bored, and since I have nothing to do (I'm having a brain cramp on Maria's new life)… I am making an FMA/Ouran Host Club cross-over. I do not know how I am going to bring this together so I just hope I get it to sound at least some what ok… I'm just going to be writing with out a plot or aim, so please tell me if I start to not make sense! (By the way, major Edvy)

Disclaimer: Uh, not mine, never will own it, want to own, but it will never come to be… If I did own it, SO many things would be different, so yah, you can tell I don't own it…. sigh

Haruhi sat at the fountain watching the girls go by. She was extremely bored and wanted to do nothing more but lie back and watch the sky, but she kept getting interrupted to talk to the girls who admired her, _they still think I am a boy, it really is amazing how being so flat-chested really can come in handy… _she thought waving to a group of girls as they walked by. A flash of blue from behind her caught her eye, it was soon followed by a sudden flash of red and Haruhi turned to see what it was. A boy lay upside down in the fountain his red coat swirling around him as his hair started to come out of its braid. Haruhi wasted no time, she jumped into the water and started to pull the boy out; struggling to get him over the edge; he was deffently much heavier then he looked. She finally got him over the edge and onto the ground where she checked his breathing, it was shallow but there. She sighed with relief; he was alive. Looking up she noticed a familiar pair walking towards her. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me with him! He must have fallen into the fountain or something! I found him in there, and he is not a student!"

Kaoru knelt next to the boy and studied his face, "I have never seen him before. Have you brother?"

His twin shook his head and leaned down next to the boy as well, frowning he put his head to the boy's chest, "There is a heart beat, so we can assume he isn't dead…" he said getting up he rested a hand on the boy's right shoulder and gasped, drawing it away quickly. "What the hell!" he shouted as he rubbed his hands on his pants, "His shoulder is as cold as steel during the winter!"

Kaoru leaned against his brother and examined his hand, "Oh, brother, you just received a shock, I am so relived. It would have pained me to see you hurt while trying to help a stranger." He kissed his twins hand while somewhere behind them Haruhi heard the loud sigh of girls who came to the club just to see this brotherly affection.

She frowned slightly, "Hmmm, let's take him to the music room; Kyoya will know what to do with him." The twins nodded and helped her took pick up the boy, being careful of his arm.

Ed woke to the sound of gossiping males as he blinked. At first he thought he was hallucinating, his vision was filled with exotic flowers that he had never seen before and several different types of strange animals clinging to them. He sat up, "Where the hell am I?" looking around he spotted seven males standing together in a group conversing, frowning he looked at the second shortest male; something was off about him… He cleared his throat and all the people turned to look at him, Ed felt suddenly shy as all these people started towards him bombarding him with questions. One kept to the back tough, as if he didn't like to converse or was extremely shy. Two identical boys pushed him forward.

"Say thank you to Haruhi for rescuing you!" they chorused. The boy, Haruhi, tried to slink back away but was pulled forward again by the twins.

"Uh… thanks, miss," said Ed uncertainly.

Everyone in the room gasped and Haruhi froze, slowly she turned to look at him.

What did you just say?" Haruhi inquired.

"Uh, Thanks you? Why, was it the wrong think to say?"

"How did you know that I was a miss, I am in boy's clothing, I have no apparent curves and my hair is styled like a boy…?" Haruhi said staring at him like he was an alien.

"I just noticed the way that the others kept there hands on your shoulders of your arms, none of the touched near you chest. Plus you walk like a girl, you don't have the same way of walking that the other boys here do, and plus, Haruhi is a girls name, even if it sounds like a boy's name. Why, was I wrong?" Ed replied.

Haruhi smacked her head as the other boys remained frozen, "No, you are right… It is just that I am pretending to be a boy so that I can stay in the club with my friends. I thought that I had been doing a good job of hiding the fact that I am a girl too."

"You are, just by looking at you I can't tell, my brother says I'm just too observant, when I want to be that is."

Haruhi smiled, "You have a brother? Does he go to this school?"

"No, I don't even know where I am, last I knew I was talking with Colonel Mustang, then Envy attacked me and I fell into a river and woke up here."

Everyone looked at him weird, "Colonel Mustang, Envy? What are you talking about? I found you in the fountain…" Haruhi said frowning.

"What fountain?" asked Ed, now really confused.

"The fountain outside the window over there," said a blond boy pointing towards the wall, where Ed saw a big picture window. He got up and walked over looking out.

"I have never seen this place before, I haven't even heard of architect like this. Was this place built by an alchemist?" said Ed, turning to look at them.

"What's an alchemist?" everyone chorused.

Ed smacked his head; with his right arm, "Ow! Goddamnit! Why do I always hit myself with the automail?"

"What's automail?" they chorused again. Ed hit himself again and cursed.

"This." He said holding up his right arm and taking off his glove to reveal glistening metal. Haruhi started, the blond boy gasped, a dark haired boy cocked his head and the twins rushed forward to poke it, the other two just blinked.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kaoru as he poked the wrist joint feeling how cold the metal was.

"Only when it was put on, but other then that, no; I can even transmute it into different things. Like this." He said as he clapped his hands and ran it over his arm, making a small ball where his hand would have been. The twins gasped as everyone else just stared, Ed felt his eye twitch and he quickly changed his hand back, "Sorry about changing it back so quickly, it was starting to feel weird." The boys just stared at him

And his arm.

"How did you do that? Can you do magic?" the blond boy asked looking strangely at Ed.

"No, that was alchemy!" Ed replied smiling, the blonde boy blinked.

Suddenly Ed was knocked to the ground as something broke through the window, at first it looked like a palm tree but then Haruhi noticed that it was a boy. _Why is an ore attacking him? _She thought watching the two boys rolling on the ground, "Envy! You bastard get off of me!"

Envy laughed and jumped away from him, "Well, it is fun wrestling with you, chibi-san!" he snickered as Ed stood up.

"Goddamnit you really are a high profile boyfriend aren't you?" Ed complained as he waked towards Envy. Envy smiled and nodded energetically before grabbing Ed in a strong hug.

"Do you know where we are, chibi-san? All I can remember is jumping into the river after you; I know how your automail weighs you down!"

Ed sighed, "No I don't know where we are, but I know that this is Haruhi," he said pointing at her, "The other boys I haven't gotten names for yet. Now can you let go, I should fix their window." Envy sighed and let go of him watching as he clapped his hands making the shards fly back into place. Smiling he turned to look at the other boys, "Oh, by the way, my name is Edward Elric; not Chibi-san as some people seem to think," he said with a glance at Envy who smiled at him.

The blonde boy nodded, "I'm Tamaki, leader of the Ouran Host Club, and this is Kyoya, vice-president and chief of finances. Then there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, though I don't know which is which, Hunny is the one on the tall person's shoulders, and the tall person is Mori. You have already met Haruhi. Oh, and while we are giving names, what is the palm trees name?" he said with a point towards Envy, who narrowed his eye and took a step forward his hand clenched into fists.

"Envy, if you get violent, I won't go out with you tonight," warned Ed, Envy glared at him and sighed. Suddenly he smirked and changed into a Tamaki look-alike; still smirking he waved at Tamaki.

"Hi, I'm Tamaki, I am a big headed leader of this host club and I have cotton for brains. I'm a rich brat and I eat my boogers!" he exclaimed walking around like a monkey as Tamaki turned red faced and clenched his fists. The twins dropped to the floor laughing and Haruhi held back giggles. Envy was satisfied with their reactions and turned back into his beautiful self, making his hair just a little more of an emerald tinge.

Ed tapped him on the back, when he turned Ed whispered something in his ear. Envy blushed and changed his hair back to its normal shade, "Sorry Chibi-san, baby."

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, I had my hair just a little too emerald shade, he likes it when it is less emerald and more olive," he said blushing a deeper shade of red, Haruhi just smiled at him.


	2. Cake and memories

Haruhi smiled at the boys who were busy devouring the food. Everyone watched them fascinated by the speed in which they ate. "How do you eat so fast with out choking?" asked Kaoru.

"Easy, I swallow," said Ed as he shoveled some more food into his mouth, the twins chuckled and Haruhi's smile broadened. The other boys remained silent, Ed was guessing that they weren't use to new comers.

"Hey Ed, can you make some cake? I want some…" said Envy politely (wow… he was polite, is that even possible?). Ed blushed and nodded before clapping his hands together and transforming a simple loaf of bread into a piece of chocolate cake, which Envy cut off a slice of. Hunny's eyes grew wide and he jumped off of Mori's shoulders and ran to the table.

"Can I have a piece too?" he asked sweetly putting on his cutest face, Ed shrugged. Hunny smiled and grabbed a plate before placing a huge piece on it and gobbling it down, "This is good!" he said happily as Mori smiled slightly behind him. _I guess I just have to find out what each one of them likes and figure out how I can get them to open up. _Ed thought looking at the other boys he furrowed his brow slightly before shaking his head and returning to his food.

When he had eaten his fill Ed looked at the boys, "Do you guys have a library somewhere around here?" he asked.

Haruhi automatically answered smiling "Here I'll show you!" she looked at Envy, "Do you want to come, Envy?" she asked unsure.

"No, when Ed is around books he ignores me, I'll save myself the frustration this time," he said unhappily before grabbing another piece of cake before Hunny ate the entire thing.

Haruhi shrugged and grabbed Ed's hand pulling him behind her she set off at a run. They ignored the students whisperings about the new boy as Ed stood looking around in awe, "You said this is only one of five?" he said.

"Yep," said Haruhi proudly.

"Do you know where the science section is then?" he asked looking at her, Haruhi smiled and grabbed his hand taking off at a run with him following behind her. They arrived at a large bookcase filled with hundreds of books.

"What type of science do you want, we have biology here, chemistry here, the periodic table here, and many more. Just name it and we'll find it for you!" sad Haruhi throwing her arms open.

"I'll just check out the chemistry for now," said Ed pulling out a book called "the Elements of Truth" and examining it.

"In chemistry right now we are studying the composition of the human body and what role the different substances play!" Haruhi said and Ed suddenly felt a wave of homesickness as he started to recite the elements of the human body.

"… and trace amounts of 15 other elements," he said finishing.

"Wow! You said it perfectly, have you studied this subject before?" she said happily waving a group of girls walking past.

"You could say that," said Ed darkly his face falling as memories of the failed human transmutation flashed through his mind, Haruhi decided not to press the subject.

"So, what classes are you planning to take if we can find a way to allow you to stay here? I'm sure that if I beg enough one of the boys will put up your tuition until we can get you back, or we could say that you are a foreign exchange student…" Haruhi's voice trailed off as she was lost in her thoughts. Ed just smiled and continued reading the book in his hands.


	3. Gay Hosts Inspire Jealousy!

Ed leaned back in his chair, still absorbed in the books he had found

Ed leaned back in his chair, still absorbed in the books he had found. So far he had figured out that he and Envy were some how past the gate… again, and that this world was a lot different then the time he had come here before. He still remembered that night when the three brothers had met for the last time, and the gate somehow reformed, pulling them back to their old lives. A dark shadow passed behind him and he looked over his shoulder at Envy who was leaning over him, looking at the page.

"So, have you figured out where we are yet?" he asked, her greenish hair falling over his shoulders and framing his face. Ed nodded.

"Japan in the year of 2007, past the gate yet again. Only something's different, we can still use alchemy here, not like last time. I think that some how the new gate isn't like the other one and that it allows to the energy to flow both ways." He closed his book and laid his automail hand over it. Sighing he leaned back again.

Envy sat down in the chair next to him, "This sucks. How the hell are we supposed to get back?" he said, he morphed into a random person he had seen on the cover of a magazine, purely out of boredom. "It's really actually boring here, nothing to do that's exciting!" He morphed back to his cute form, though he kept his eyes a normal looking brown. Ed noticed suddenly that he was wearing one of the school uniforms.

He smiled evilly, "So… they got you to wear one too?" he said picking at the cloth in his jacket. The blue color was so different from the normal bright red coat he wore, but he would have to live.

Envy nodded and rolled his eyes, "I have to be a host or whatever that is and charm the ladies for money. Not going to be fun."

"Charming, not my strong suit." The two said in unison before breaking out laughing. Envy pulled Ed close to him and rested his chin on the top of Ed's head, "I don't like it here."

"At least here we aren't hiding ourselves from everyone else," Ed supplied, trying to get the other to feel better.

"Hnn…" Envy didn't say anything else; he just wrapped his arms around Ed. The blonde smiled softly and returned the embrace, feeling safe in the strong arms. He sighed loudly and the door slammed open.

Haruhi walked in with a slight blush as she glanced at the two, "Uh… host club is starting, so we kind of need you…" she said shyly. Ed nodded as Envy pulled away and stood up. Smoothing out his clothes he walked into the music room, standing next to Envy.

They were greeted by several gasps and loud murmurs and the heads of girls turned to stare at them. Tamaki stood up with a large flourish. "MY dear ladies, these two are our new members! They come from… Germany and are here for a temporary time, since they need to leave again soon. So please, make them welcome!" he said loudly. The girls squealed and many of the ones waiting for a turn flocked to them, bombarding them with questions. Instinctively Ed grabbed Envy's hand and backed up a small step. Many of the girls squealed loudly.

"Are you two a couple?"

"They're so cute!"

"OMG! They're like GAY! How hawt!"

Envy gulped and pulled Ed a little closer, "_Good afternoon ladies,_" he stated in perfect English, causing many swoons in the flock of females. Ed felt his blush intensify as he moved closer to Envy.

"_Envyyyy…"_ he whined in English, "_Can we leave soon? I want some caaakkkkkkeeee…_" Envy smiled at him and brushed a finger across his jaw, resting the tip of it under his chin.

"_Soon, Ed. I'll give you your, cake and possibly so much more…" _He replied. Switching languages he began to flirt in German with the blonde.

Ed smiled shyly and blushed, turning his face away, "_But that's… please Envy, you're making me embarrassed. The girls, they're staring at us." _The alchemist responded, picking up on the game quickly. Tamaki clapped Kyoua on the shoulder.

"We have a pair of naturals," he said proudly. The Shadow King smiled.

"They're already a star attraction, money is pouring in and it's just their first time here. The ladies have something for men who are lingual and attractive."

Tamaki smiled slyly, "You find them… attractive?" he asked casually.

"No," Kyoua stated matter of factly, "But Haruhi does." Tamaki flushed and looked at the supposed-to-be-boy with wide eyes. Haruhi was smiling as she watched the interactions between Envy and Ed before turning back to the girls near her and continuing their conversation. He frowned and walked over to her, set on stealing her attention from the boys.

"Hello, Tamaki!" Haruhi said cutely. Tamaki sat down next to her with a flourish.

"Hello, Haruhi, ladies. How are you?" Haruhi smiled and looked at him suspiciously. He just smiled back.


End file.
